Mortal Kombat: The New World Order
Mortal Kombat: The New World Order or Mortal Kombat XII (abbreviated MK:TNWO or MKXII) is the 12th fighting game in the Mortal Kombat series. It was developed for current-gen consoles and PC by NetherRealm Studios. They were released on April 9, 2022 to the US and Europe, and on April 10, 2022 to the rest of the world. Gameplay Konquest Mode "Game changing decisions with story progressive-style stance achieving makes for a fun and gorey MK experience". The protagonists will be common Outworlders, caught in the War for Edenia and soon, other conflicts as well. They seem to be polar opposites as Ren Tsung is a more of cynical enforcer than the merciful, yet headstrong Shin Tsung. They traverse through the realms to stabilize due to voices in their heads revealing their heritages and duties. Weakening possible threats and forces various enemies to submit by killing their leaders, but believing they're doing it for the greater good. Plot The game is centered around events between MKX and MK11. Our protangonists witness the invasion of Outworld by Edenia and join the resistance shortly after the events of MKX. Their victory is noticed by the emperor and are sent on a quest by Kotal Kahn to unite Outworld, however, they are caught in a storm of civil wars, realm invasions, and side quests designed distraact them from their mission. Konquest Mode Our protagonists have two unique basic and special movesets. Ren Sato is an Outworld weapon specialist while Shin Tsung is a born shadow priest. Successfully completing the Konquest entirely will unlock additional kombatants for verses play and the Free Roam mode. Characters * Ren Sato (Playable) * Shin Tsung (Playable) * Tanya (NPC - Boss: Edenian War; Against Taven)** * Zara (NPC - Boss: Awaken Ilkan) * Sheeva (NPC - Ally: Kuatan Civil War)* * Grum (NPC - Boss: Kuatan Civil War)* * Mileena (NPC - Boss: Secret; Reborn)* * Tasia (NPC - Boss: Secret; Scheme Queen)* * Liu Kang (NPC - Boss: Freeing The Revenants) * Kung Lao (NPC - Boss: Freeing The Revenants) * Kitana (NPC - Boss: Freeing The Revenants) * Revenant Motaro (NPC - Boss: Secret; He's Back)* * Sarah Nac (NPC - Boss: Secret; The Executioner)* * Ermac (NPC - Boss: Error Macro) * Yaqona (NPC - Boss: False Idols)** * Scorpion (NPC - Boss: Stealing Earthrealm Kamidogu)* * Sub-Zero (NPC - Boss: Stealing Chaosrealm Kamidogu)* * Frost (NPC - Sub-Boss: Stealing Chaosrealm Kamidogu)* * Firefly (NPC - Boss: Finale; Against Firefly)** * Fearghus (NPC - Boss: Finale; Against Fearghus)** * Paladin (NPC) Enemy Types * Edenian Liberators (Edenian-Outworld War) * Guard (Edenian-Outworld War) * Ancient Ilkans (Awaken Ilkan) * Centaurs * Tigrar Shokan (Kuatan Civil War) * Executer Shokan (Kuatan Civil War) * Fire Sprites (Against Firefly) * Fire Phoenix (Against Firefly) * Dragon (Against Firefly) * Kytinn (Extermination) * Saamans * Hinpar * Shadow Priests (The Portal) * Assassins * Brotherhood of Shadow (Netherrealm) * Oni (Netherrealm) * Oni Warlord (Netherrealm) * Orochi Hellbeast (Netherrealm) * Wraiths (Netherrealm) * Drakulu Archers (Against Yaqona)** * Drakulu Cannibals (Against Yaqona)** * Shirai Ryu (Kamidogu)* * Lin Kuei (Kamidogu)* * Mileena Clones (Reborn)* * Black Dragon Thugs (Scheme Queen)* Ally Types * Osh-Tekk (Edenian-Outworld War) * TaiGores (Outworld) * Vampires (Vaeternus)° * Peacekeepers (Orderrealm)° ** Shock Trooper ** Purifier ** Riot Suppressor ** Heavy Gunner * Drones (Orderrealm)° ** Spy ** Eagle ** Ground Assault * Loyalists (Saga Kahr)° Cameos * Damashi (NPC) * Raiden (NPC) * Cassie Cage (NPC) * Jacqui Briggs (NPC) * Takeda Takahashi (NPC) * Kung Jin (NPC) * Jade (NPC - Ally: Freeing The Revenants) * Kronika (NPC) Arenas * Outworld ** Ancient Ilkan (Awaken Ilkan) ** New Kuatan (Shokan Revolt) ** Xaa (Rituals) ** Zealand (False Idols) ** Fury Island ** Vaeternus° ** Noir° - A dark and rainy realm inspired by DC's Gotham. Currently riddled with criminals and brutal militant police constantly at odds. * Edenia * Netherrealm * Earthrealm ** Shang Tsung's Island (Reborn)* ** Black Dragon HQ (Scheme Queen)* ** Shirai Ryu (Kamidogu)* ** Lin Kuei Temple (Kamidogu)* * Orderrealm ** Orderrealm (Kamidogu)* ** Y-866° - A futuristic realm merged with Orderrealm. Key * Side Mission/Secret = * * Possible Depending on Choices = ** * Free Roam = ° Survival Mode Survival Mode comprises of ten challenges which vary in difficulty, featuring recurring bosses and enemies, as well as exclusive arenas. * Round 1: Centaurs and Shokan * Round 2: Taven and Ariana * Round 3: Brotherhood of Shadow * Round 4: Sub-Zero and Scorpion * Round 5: Jade, Liu Kang, Kitana, and Kung Lao * Round 6: Cassie, Takeda, Jacqui and Kung Jin * Round 7: 3 Oni Warlords and 3 Orochi Hellbeasts * Round 8: Enhanced Raiden * Round 9: Firefly, Fearghus, and Mars Relics There is a total of ... relics to collect throughout the story mode, with rewards for every relic the players collect. Relics can normally be found near an area where you fight the character it belongs to, or just hidden around the realm. Though it is completly optional to obtain the relics and does not affect the story in any particular way, players are opted to do so if they do not wish to spend coins on unlocking alternate costumes for characters in the Krypt or wish to gain health upgrades. Verses Mode Kombatants Mortal Kombat: The New World Order contains a roster of 26 characters (excluding DLC). Returning Characters * Ariana (Story Unlockable) * Cassie Cage * Ermac (Story Unlockable) * Jacqui Briggs * Jade (Story Unlockable) * Kitana (Story Unlockable) * Kung Jin * Kung Lao (Story Unlockable) * Liu Kang (Story Unlockable) * Mileena (Story Unlockable) * Raiden * Scorpion * Sheeva (Story Unlockable) * Sub-Zero * Takeda Takahashi * Tasia (Story Unlockable) * Taven (Story Unlockable) * Yaqona (Story Unlockable) * Yttri (Story Unlockable) New Characters * Firefly (Story Unlockable) * Fearghus (Story Unlockable) * Mars (Story Unlockable) * Ren Sato (Story Unlockable) * Shin Tsung (Story Unlockable) * Zara (Story Unlockable) Arenas * TBD DLC Characters * Frost * Atlas * Wynd and Rayne Costumes * TBD Arenas * TBD Kombat Pack 1 The Kombat Pack is a season pass that unlocks any DLC to be released upon purchase. The pack includes 3 characters, 3 skin packs, and a new stage: Characters * Frost * Atlas * Wynd and Rayne Modes A list of the modes that are available to play in Mortal Kombat: The New World Order. *Survival *Test Your Might *Test Your Luck *Versus (player vs. player; can be played online and offline) *Free Roam (Single player) Cast *Steven Blum - Sub-Zero *Johnny Yong Bosch - Kung Jin *Andrew Bowen - Johnny Cage *Ashly Burch - Cassie Cage *Tom Choi - Liu Kang *Richard Epcar - Raiden *Matthew Mercer - Taven *Danielle Nicolet - Jacqui Briggs *Patrick Seitz - Scorpion *Parry Shen - Takeda Takahashi *Karen Strassman - Kitana Trivia *Special thanks to User:Isaacelwwe and User:Mother-zombie for allowing me to use their characters ! Category:Venommm Category:Fanon Games Category:Games